Psychiatric
by LarcSakurai
Summary: In the confines of a dark psychiatric center a war is about to rage, between those who demand absolute domination and those who desire nothing more than to taste sweet freedom again. Inspired by "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest"
1. Chapter 1

Fandom:: FFVII

Pai: Several will be seen/implied

Summary:: A rebel is thrust into the orderly world built within a facility harboring absolute chaos threatening to destroy the volatile peace built by those whom have never known it.

Tick-tock.

Tick-tock.

Tick-tock.

Time had no meaning here. Hands dragged along the face clicking by countless seconds. Clawing single-minded paths in a stubborn circle around and around and around the same heart. Never going anywhere yet moving the world all about it from that stationary location. The hand dragged along, slowing each laborious twitch until it matched the beat of his heart. In. Out. In. Out. Remember to breathe in perfect rhythym or he'd be lost forever. Forgotten in the sea of seconds somewhere in the desert on the side of abandoned railroad tracks. Time controlled all in their world. There was no use in disobeying the clock or he'd be all alone.

Tick-tock.

Long red bloodline dripping toward the six. Pumping along the stark white circle drying out his throat with every ragged suck of air. Fingers contorted and cringed twisting against painful handcuffs. The itch. The itch. It was coming back. Burning in his wrists, itching so badly. Thousands of little ants crawling under his skin nipping away at his veins. How he wanted to tear off these chains and tear the flesh away to stop that terrible itching. The scars buried in his skin torturing him with each passing second.

He cried. Screamed and openly cried as the doctor pried open the vaults. The doctor unearthed all the old wounds and bled him dry. He had no more blood to lend. He needed this blood in his wrists when they opened. He had to stop the itching. They woudn't let him scratch but it itched so bad. The itch, the itch. Oh dear Gaia, the itch!

"M-make it stop.. make it stop!" Reno lashed out at the desk with his feet. "Make it stop Doc! Oh god.. the itch.. make it stop!"

Dr. Reeve Tuesti surveyed his patient's behavior closely. Reno was usually a cooperative patient, it was not like him to go into ballistic fits like the other men often did. He approached the other cautiously, gently resting a strong hand on the man's shoulder to calm him.

"Maybe we should stop for the day..." The ex-Turk couldn't hear him, pleading for the scruffy man to stop this incessant itching. This goddamn horrible itching that was driving him crazy. It burned, he screamed, burned so bad. Reeve caught Reno's sickly wrists tracing bulging blue and purple veins beneath a web of fresh scars. He hated having to keep the redhead cuffed but if he was going to lapse into self-destructive behavior there was no alternative.

"It itches!" Reno's fit ended before it began, settling for curling into the best ball he could on the living chair and sobbing into his knees. Reeve watched the redhead's wrists squirm desperately in the cuffs rubbing the skin raw trying to scratch them. Reno didn't like the handcuffs but he would not stop trying to kill himself so Reeve had done what was best for him. Was this truly best? He didn't really know. It killed him to see his patient suffering. He hated to see any of the men at the Compound suffer like this but it was the nature of the study, the nature of the beast he was assigned to deal with.

Reeve had not been in the ward for very long but he'd known Reno before the redhead was put on Psychological Discharge. Many Turks went through a period of lapse where they could not longer bear the immense stress and pressure, the guilt and pain of their jobs. It wasn't unusual for them to develop psychopathic tendencies to justify their work. Reno had not gone to that extreme, instead turning to sex and alchohol letting nature's vices be his salvation. Some pull out of the lapse and are either honorably discharged, transferred to another position, or continue on.

An alarming number of them never recover and are imprisioned in the Compound.

He gently scratched at the scabbing wounds to silence the ecstatic man. Reno silenced into pitiful whimpers, pulling away from the doctor. Reeve was one of the only doctors here who truly cared for the patients and didn't just use them for punching bags or guinea pigs. He didn't want the wrong people to catch the doctor and fire him. Many recognized Reeve's tenderness and thus he was given utmost respect about the Compound among patients.

Reno followed obediently out of the office and into the care of the local attendant, a young bouncy fellow with spiky black hair. Zachary Fair had been a ward attendant for awhile now, a former First Class SOLDIER honorably discharged after an accident rendered his right knee almost useless. Reeve had gotten to know the boy after a spell and he'd shown a genuine interest in working here at the Shinra Mental Degeneration Research Facility. It took pulling some strings but he'd got the boy a position attending to the patients in his ward.

"Mind taking him back to the dorms, Zack? I think he's had enough of private session for the day."

"Sure thing." Zack wrapped an arm around the trembling redhead. "C'mon Reno..."

They were all being studied here. All the inpatients were suffering from some degree of mental degeneration or psychopathic breakdown because of one ordeal or another. Many were either ex-members of SOLIDER or Psychologically Discharged Turks. Shinra was never made to pay for their own mistakes. Instead they took their rejects and caged them together in a giant research facility where they were exhibitioned as their minds gradually deteriorated within their heads. President Shinra had passed this duty on to his son and although it was the Shinra family that officially owned the facility, there was no doubt in anyone's mind who truly ruled the Compound.

Sensation of eyes on his back. His eyes. The legendary ex-SOLDIER once heralded as a hero left chained to the back wall of his cell for years. After Sephiroth's stability snapped he was trapped here in these walls. They tethered him to cold tile wall in an isolated cell, arms apread apart like a martyr upon the cross of those Shirna had destroyed. Sephiroth was extremely intelligent. It didn't take him long to realize he would be trapped here forever if he did not play by their rules. He relented and succumbed to their laws leading the attendants to believe all these foolish therapies and handfuls of pills had truly lessened his symptoms. He was significantly calmer now than he had been upon admission so the executives insisted he be released into the populace for rehabilitation purposes. Reeve knew that was nothing more than clever guise for their true mission. Within months he was released and immediately the man began building himself an unofficial empire.

There were several other significant figures in Reeve's ward. They varied in intrigue, those who brimmed with a desire to put down their unofficial commander and those who were content to go along with his order. The patients split themselves into groups spread throughout the ward's lounge area, softly whispering or playing cards amongst themselves.

There was Cloud, a quiet and soft-spoken blonde boy admitted after the SOLIDER experiments destroyed his fragile mentality. He was not a problem patient and spent much time hanging with Vincent, a dark-haired ex-Turk brought to the compound after demonic experiments left him too dangerous to be freed to the open world. Cloud was extremely jittery around Vincent, wringing his fingers nervously as they spoke. Vincent would lapse into spells where the demons would attack anyone near him and poor Cloud had been a victim to these occasions. One of the other attendants, a mister Cid Highwind, took care of those two and Reno.

Zack, however, spent most of his time around the silver-haired quartet that idled along the back wall. At Sephiroth's feet sat three brothers, all identical and equally inseperable. Kadaj's arms were bound tightly, the dangerous teenager prone to violent spasms and fits often resulting in someone dead or very near. He curled at the ruler's feet, hungry Mako eyes darting about seeking challenge. Tall and slender Yazoo was infamous for flaunting his all-too desirable body to get himself in and out of things as he pleased. A true seducer, Rufus had finally donned the boy's olive green convalescents were to be loose enough to detract from his charm but not enough to be wriggled out of. Yazoo was usually in the lap of Loz, the middle brother and the biggest crybaby in the Compound. He was extremely emotional and, though he had the muscle to destroy any man who dare slander him, was so prone to collapsing into sobbing fits that any who dared did so when Kadaj or Sephiroth was not in earshot.

Reeve sounded the bell for them to retire back to their rooms and, as always, the groups moved last in tight clumps so they wouldn't be seperated in the crowds. All who looked upon Reeve gave a tiny smile but rather than feeling secure in his control Reeve knew the man who held the reigns was by far the most dangerous.

It was only a matter of time before the bomb exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeding time at the zoo comes early, the sun sleeps longer than we do. None of us had seen the sun in a long time but I remember being up this early when I was a Turk. Dragging myself out to the office at the crack of dawn sucked then and it wasn't an better now. I was crowded at the table with other Psych-Dis'd Turks, the orderlies kept us seperated by past occupations. Turks here, SOLIDER there, and everyone else who had a fair chance of freedom over on the far side. Chained by their throats were Sephiroth, Kadaj, and Vincent in the back. The docs called them PPTs: Patients with Psychopathic those big words to say they were most prone to spontaneous violence. Kadaj nuzzled Sephiroth's hand demanding he be fed, having been tied up in a straight-jacket since he arrived. Sephiroth fed him at leisure, he would not be rushed by anyone.

Yazoo trembled in Loz's lap fighting the urge to arc into the hand pleasuring him. The Remnant was infamous for his addictions, there were harsh punishments for those who gave Yazoo his fix. An orderly caught them and cracked Loz hard with a club. The burly man burst into tears, blubbering apology as the elder was yanked from his lap and into the chair. The strapped Yazoo's thighs down together and shoved two fingers down his throat. Yazoo gagged and squirmed, mako eyes wet with pain. They forced his mouth open wide and shoved pills in, slamming his jaw so hard I heard the boy's teeth crack together. Hands rubbed his throat forcing the medication down the thrashing Remnant's throat and within minutes he went limp, sedated.

The mess hall went silent. Loz whimpered in the corner punished everytime he reached for his listless brother. Kadaj gulped in protest like a fish out of water, the chains keeping the demon in place. I feigned interest in the tray before me but the fiasco had drained my appetite. No one protested the curelty. Shinra did as Shinra wanted, I knew that long before imprisonment.

Dr. Tuesti moved along the ranks, observnig the cowering pitiful excuses of human lives stuff their faces and whimper in protest of some invisible pain. Rows of sickly bodies, lips cracked and split, bags beneath eyes. Shallow, wasted cheeks and bags of bones, that's all we were. Tired, pained. He made the way down to me, I felt weak under the touch of his arm as if he might snap me in two at any second. Richly tanned skin, so warmed by the sun's light a sharp contrast to my pasty ghost skin. Not even a year ago I could have kicked Reeve's ass. Now, I would easily find myself on the losing end of the situation. Itw as amazing what two months in this hell could do to a man.

"Reno', aren't you hungry?" He was genuinely concerned. I shook my head.

"No..." it made me sick to see how they could geta way with murder. Reeve coudl not protect us. We were in constant danger from ourselves, each other, and the overseers.

"Come on.." he pulled me upright. "it's time for group."

Group. I hated group meetings. They would push us into a tight little circle and make us confess our sins to the doctors. Doctors with their condescending little smiles, plastic maces melded into human flesh. Unchaing. unphased, while we sob and scream and beat ourselves into oblivion. Aides would bring in visitors there to observe us on class field trip, psychological analysts fascinated by how fucked up we were. It was utterly embearassing, especially for an ex-Turk. To let someone see me so broken and weak. Turks were strong, we didn't show emotions. It was the lowest blow they could give me. Why couldn't they just leave us alone? Hadn't we already given them enough? Sacrificing our morals, our sanity, doing their dirty work wasn't enough? The itch was coming back again. That horrible burning itch. i coudln't scratch. Dear Gaia.. the itch...

I wanted to scratch and scratch and scratch that itch until I ripped myself apart and never had to feel that itch again.

They put me next to Kadaj when the meeting began. Lazard was against the back wall watching us all with fierce, steely eyes that made you want to crawl inside your own skin to disappear. He had an official title but none of us remembered it. He was known simply as the Executioner, the one in charge of brutality and humiliation. A duty he was all too willing to exercise.

Twitchy mako eyes darted about the dank little room. He shifted back and forth trying in vain to wriggle himself free of the tight straight jacket but it was no use. He looked so tiny next to me, sdreary atmosphere sucked life from his hair and face, the eyes seemed far too bright for our world. Bright jade beacons piercing the shadows. He was no beacon of hope, that was for sure. He was as stuck here as the rest of us.

Suicide prevention. What a line of bullshit. I blocked it all out, focusing on specks of dirt. They were talking about freedom again, how suicide was not freedom but an even greater impirsonment than the Compound. How could anything be worse than this?

"You should be thankful." Lazard crooned, "For taking care of you rather than just putting a bullet through your head and being rid of you. We're rehabilitating you selfish bastards so you can return to society."

Kadaj laughed, full of scorn. There was no society to look forward to for he and his breathren, only a sentence back in Hojo's labs. At least here Hojo would not touch them.

The Remnant's retort struck a foul chord. "Do you find this funny, Kadaj?" Venom spit off the boy's name. Shells of men cowered before the Executioner, scooting as far away from the ensuing battle as possible. Pissing off Lazard was a fairly stupid idea.

"Society, you're all fucking hypocrites!" the teen was irate, jumping to his feet to stare down the commander. Lightning cracked between their eyes and I stepped back. Sparks were gonna fly.

"Sit down, Kadaj." Lazard gritted his teeth to restrain his fists. "This is all for your own good. Can't have you spilling your blood all over the ward now can we?"

"No, that might mean more work for you and your little minions. Oh, the mighty Lazard having to lift a finger, what a tragedy." Kadaj was extremely proud of the fury he drew forth from the blonde but the rest of us gave the pair a wide berth.

Lazard's eyes shifted to us, scanning every dirty face. His frown darkened the more he saw and Kadaj's grin grew brighter. They were seernig Lazard come undone. Could we break him too?

Reching into his pocket the blonde drew a switch, aiming at Kadaj's forehead. Terrified whimpers tore fromt he assembeld and we all scrambled for the back wall. Morbid fascination kept my eyes attached to the scene ahead.

"You leave me no choice you little bastard. You'll learn your place in this compound even if it kills you and then, well, that's certainly one less burden on my shoulders. I don't know who you think you are, boy, but you are living by my rules. My rules. Understood? not even the great Sephiroth can take me. Let the bastard think he owns this palce, let you all think I can be stopped... because i'll tell you one thing right now...."

His finegr moved over the button. "No one can stop me."

What fell tw the floor was no longer a boy but a snake. Thrashing and wriggling in terrible, agonized convulsions as hundreds of volts of electricity ripped through his being. Bloody murder filled the room, horrible screams from the darkest depths of a man's nightmares. Tears blurred my sight but it wasn't enough to get that vision out of my head. Blood clogged his throat but Lazard didn't stop, turning up the voltage until Kadaj flopped across that floor like a fish out of water. Someone had to stop him but no one dared. That could very easily be any one of us on that floor.

Finally, Reeve snapped out of his spell. He crossed the room and pulled thw switch from lazard's hands ending his reign of terorr. Hate shot through his eyes but the dark ahired man pocketed the mechanism and knelt down to pull the limp Kadaj into his arms.

"How dare y--"

"That's enough. He's been punished, your duty is over."

Lazard opened his motuh to speak but thought better of it and remained silent. Casting one more fatal look at us he eft the room. Reeve motioned for me to come over. I tried to tell my legs it was over but they wouldn't listen, one glance at the near lifeless Remnant and the horrible film played through my head again. Swallowing it down and I approached Dr. Tuesti, gingerly accepting the teen into my arms.

"Take him back to the dorms.." Reeve's voice belied the anger brimming beneath the tranquil surface. Indetectable to all but a good Turk. "He needs rest."

Nodding I took the boy back to the room he shared with his brothers, tucking the little ghost in tight. I stared down at his face, brushign away the limp silver locks. He was so peaceful in his sleep. Serene and angelic. An innocent little cherubim though he was spawn of the dark angel. Looking at him at rest I would never have believed he was truly a clone of the legendary Sephiroth.

I contemplated staying a bit longer but the threat of Lazard and the Neurological Shock Mechanism we were all embedded with upon admission was still very real. It was best to return to Group and the superficial safety therein.

Even false hope was better than nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

"So I heard Kadaj lost control in Group today."

"Yes..." Reeve watched the patients disperse. Rufus gave a stiff nod. The boy was showing progress, it was a shame to see it ruined.

Reeve started down the hall. "He's getting close for removal, don't you think?"

This took Rufus by surprise. "You truly think so?" Reeve knew his patients betetr than anyone. He was sure Kadaj was ready to be unrestrained and he did not throw around such faith lightly. Reeve had advocated for Sephiroth's release from isolation and the man's decision had not yet proved him wrong. Rufus took Reeve's word on these tender matters, he saw themen more often than any of the executives did. The only reports he recieved from Lazard were negative so it was nice to know his time and money was not being wasted on this facility.

"I do. Kadaj is starting to mellow considerably and keeping him in that jacket is only going to undo all the hard work he's done. We cannot keep the boy trapped forever. Letting him off is a risk but so was Sephiroth and he is even more of a danger."

"I understand, Reeve..." Rufus scratched his head. "I'll start the papers tonight and before midnight the boy will see himself freed again." he stopped and put a hand against Reeve's scruffy cheek. "I'm putting my faith in you again, Reeve, please don't make me regret this."

Reeve leaned into the hand. "I won't sir. I promise."

We were all gathered around the lounge that night watching some late night talk show make fun of the worsening energy crisis. It was strange to see everyone so calm. Sephiroth was asleep in the corner, a book he'd been reading forgotten in his hand. Loz and Yazoo were seated on the heater looking out the window, reminiscing. The only ones that were really watching the show were Kadaj and I, only for lack of better things to do.

The youngest Remnant shifted in his binds, growling. The glimmer of danger in his eyes grew with each day he was left trapped in that thing. The encounter earlier with Lazard had left a black mark on his neck where the module was activated. It was ugly against such pretty pale skin. I reached out to touch it and he flinched, watching me. It was like petting a tense animal, every muscle taut in his body waiting for me to make a wrong move.

"That looks painful...."

He shrugged. "It isn't. It looks worse than it is." he turned back to the television. His lights danced in his abnormally bright eyes, even if the bulbs blew overhead he'd be this radiant little glow all his own. I loved their Mako eyes, always found them kind of cool. I loved being a Turk but there was nothing inhumanly special about us. Them. They were something bigger and greater than normal humans. They were Sephiroth, pieces of a SOLDIER, manmade ruthlessness and power.

"Why are you staring at me?" His expression was irritated.

"Sorry..." I pulled my hand away, "Just appreciating the artwork, yo."

"Artwork?" A spark of humor lit his features.

"Yeah." I grinned, feeling bold. "Prettiest damn picture in this shithole."

Kadaj just shook his head. "You're a fucked up one, Turk."

"Yep..." I leaned back to watch the show. "I guess I am."

Reeve came into the lounge and approached Kadaj, smiling. He held up his hands in a show of peace to the defensive Remnant, I could almost see Kadaj's body shaking he was so tense. Gently Reeve slipped his arms around the boy and began undoing the buckles. One by one the restraints fell away but Kadaj's expression never wavered. He suspected a catch.

"Relax..." Reeve picked up the piece. "There's no reason to be so uptight anymore, Kadaj. You've shown great improvement and we feel it was time to remove this."

"What's the catch?" Kadaj was already rubbing feeling back into his arms. He stretched and bent his limbs, getting the sensation back of being a free man.

"There is no catch. We asked nothing of Sephiroth upon his release other than to behave himself or he'd be right back where he was." Reeve smiled. "You're free to move about unrestrained. That's all there is to it." Before the boy could say anything else the doctor made his way across the lounge to wake Sephiroth.

Kadaj stared at his hands in disbelief. He hadn't seen them in so long, were they always so tiny and pasty? I smiled, punching the boy's arm.

"See? You're a free man now!"

"Yeah, guess I am. You got a light?"

I pulled the cigarette pack out from my pocket and we headed down to the smoking area. It was a big greenhouse crafted in force glass to keep people from punching it out and escaping. The glass was long since fogged up from the smoke so even in here there was very little sun except for the windows on the cieling open for ventilation.

I pulled out two sticks and lit them, settling back on a bench. Kadaj folded his lips around the end and sucked hard, filling his lungs with as much of it as he could before breathing out a thick cloud. Any tension that remained in his little body fell away in that puff of smoke. He watched me out the corner of his eye, each long drag more provocative than the last. He massaged the cigratte with his lips, taking it just a tiny bit deeper into his mouth. I shivered, talent must have been genetic for them.

"Enjoying that cigarette?" I asked.

"Mhm..." He grinned, "Yazoo isn't the only one with talent you know. We had to learn somehow."

"Ahhh... Self-taught?"

"Indeed."

"Kinky."

Kadaj gave a soft laugh, finishing off the stick and throwing it in the ashtray. "Yes, it could be."

The thought of the three brothers together was an entertaining one. And oddly arousing for someone like me who had been deprived any pleasure for two months. I never went without that long. Kadaj's eyes shifted downward and an omniscent smirk spread across his face.

"Thinking of me?"

"Maybe.." I looked up and he leaned in closer. His hot breath broke the chill of the night on my face. My heart started to race and I groaned, suddenly finding myself wondering what that tiny, pasty hand would feel like.

"Hey!" We jumped a mile at the sound of Zack's voice from across the greenhouse. "You two know you can't leave the lounge without an escort."

"Yeah yeah..." Kadaj and I headed back for the door. "We're coming. You got the worst timing you know that?"

"Yep." Zack gave a huge smile. "I was in SOLDIER you know. Anyway, you two know the rules, get back to the lounge."

We followed Zack back into the facility but not before giving each other one last hot grin.

Kadaj was free now and he intended to make the most of it.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't sleep that night. I just wasn't tired. Deep, ragged breath filled the room from the other men. A shaky, rhythmless void of noise serving only to fill the silence. We weren't supposed to be awake at this hour but I avoided taking night medication anytime I could. It sapped the only life I had now and I wasn't willing to succumb like that anymore. I was tired of being some lifeless zombie, handled like a mad scientist's guinea pig but where else could I go? No home, no job, no relatives. I was trapped here. Rude would take me in but I didn't want him to lose his job for harboring a runaway. I wasn't worth losing everything over. He would take the risk and I wasn't going to give him the chance. I would serve out the rest of my days as a prisoner here.

Rising I pulled on the thin robe they supplied us when it was chilly. I had to hold it closed; they did away with the robe ties after someone killed themself. Not to say I hadn't contemplated but there were better ways to accomplish it. I went over to the door and leaned against the frame. It was a fairly basic lock, I could pick it if I had really wanted. Scanning around I noticed something was weird. I did a double take but there was no mistake.

Two of the beds were emptyy. Loz and Yazoo's specifically. That couldn't end well. I tried the door and cursed, it swung open with no problem. I headed out into the maze of the halls evading the eyes of late night janitors and watchmen. One of them drew close and I held my breath. Quick and silent I pounced the man and knocked him out to continue on. The two brothers could have been anywhere in this giant labryinth. They tended to be creatures of habit so I took off for the shower chamber. If I knew these two well enough there was no doubt what they'd be up to.

No one else may have detected them but being a Turk had its perks. I recognized the deep, sharp breath immediately. The same noises I used to make during the twenty minute bathroom breaks at work. I knocked on the shower door trying desperately to break them up before they got caught. If Lazard got wind of their activity they would be severely punished but the two seemed disinterested in the threat against their lives. I banged harder on the door only to be ignored.

"Loz, Yazoo!" A whisper echoed in volumes. "C'mon!"

"B-Brother..." Yazoo had no intention of listening. The sex addict had been deprived since his arrival, he took any occasion he could to sneak a quick fix. Loz was his obedient little puppy. Whatever Kadaj or Yazoo said was law, the burly man would make no decisions for himself.

Strong arms pinned against my chest and clapped over my mouth, wrestling me down to the floor. I looked back to find Lazard pinning me, his two 'angels' heading for the shower door. Lazard had two minions he utilized we called his angels, a tall, quiet man named Angeal and a cruel, egotistical redhead, Genesis.

Angeal pulled open the door for Genesis to reach in and yank the two brothers apart, throwing Yazoo halfway across the chamber. Loz scrambled for his brother's side but Angeal held him back while Genesis took to restraining me. Lazard rose and approached the trembling Remnant, yanking the beauty up his by hair. I had never seen Yazoo naked before, he was extremely beautiful. It was no wonder they took so many efforts to detract from the man's charm. He had a body to die for.

"How unfortunate..." Lazard pinned the smaller man to the wall. "You still don't get it, do you Yazoo?"

"Do what you will to me..." Yazoo held no fear of Lazard's tortures, "Leave my brother out of this."

"Oh, I plan to." A serpentine smile coiled onto the man's lips and he yanked Yazoo out, motioning for the angels to follow. I was dragged across the floor back into the dorm rooms, running into Zack on the way.

"Lazard!" The young boy was relieved to see the brothers were safe. "I came in to check on them an--"

"Come with me."

Yazoo was thrown to the floor, his arms and legs spread wide apart by handcuffs connected to bedposts. He hid behind the curtain of hair, trembling in the humiliation. Lazard threw on the lights ensuring everyone could see the grand spectacle.

"YAZOO!" Kadaj thrashed violently against the restraints around his limbs securing both him and Sephiroth to their beds to "prevent murderous intent" late at night. Mako eyes filled with panicked tears rubbing his wrists bloody in his frenzy to escape. Sephiroth watched calmly as Lazard circled Yazoo's body. I think he frightened me far more. It just wasn't natural to be that calm.

Lazard's voice was strong, commanding the attention of every captive in the room. My stomach sank further and further. This was sick... Yazoo was terrified, just leave him be!

"See here, you sniveling fuck-ups? Pretty little Yazoo went and broke the rules again... and you all know what happens when you break the rules..." Everyone cowered into their beds. They knew the Executioner's cruelty in some degree. I struggled against Angeal and pain cracked through my skull filling my eyes with white. His power was not to be disobeyed either.

Through the blur I heard the crack of whip tails on skin, Yazoo howling in pain with every blow. Kadaj's protesting was becoming louder, I heard him clearer than the ones I was right next to. I blinked trying to focus my eyes but Angeal's hand held my head down. All I could make out was the white tile floor speckled with spots of fresh blood. My blood? No... Yazoo's blood.

More screaming plugged up my brain. Louder and louder... It mixed with the pain and filled my head with a terrible migraine. I couldn't see to think, it was all a giant blur. He didn't need to hit me this damn hard. I tried to look up when the fuzz cleared and he hit me again, throwing my useless body to the ground. Muffled voices. Genesis asking him something and the deep grumble of a reply.

Finally the screaming stopped. There was no sound. None at all. Not Loz crying, not Yazoo's wailing, not even Kadaj was raising hell. The light began to clear from my eyes and I blinked them open. Blood... painting the pale canvas crimson staining his beautiful hair. He wasn't crying. He wasn't moving.

"L-Lazard..." Zack's hand was over his mouth fighting back the urge to vomit. Watching someone get beat to death was a hell of an experience even to a SOLDIER. Lazard said nothing in his defence but looked at Angeal and motioned to the body.

"Take him out and burn the body. If anyone asks he attacked me first." Angeal released me and gently undid the cuffs from the Remnant.

"....Yes sir."

"Don't tell me you feel remorse, Angeal." Genesis sneered. "It isn't like anyone will miss them." There was no retort from the other. He lifted the body and carefully carried Yazoo outside. Silent moments passed and through the windows we could smell the sweet aroma of pine become malodorous with burning flesh.

Zack waited for Lazard to leave before picking me up and helping me over to bed. I didn't make any effort to help him. He laid me down and pulled up the covers then turned to shut all the windows. With each slam another wave of silent tears fell from Loz's eyes. Kadaj was curled into a ball on his bed, tiny arms wrapped around his knees making him even smaller than normal. I sat up, wanting to rush to his side and hold him through the nightmare but Zack returned and laid me back down. It wasn't safe to challenge worse tonight.

I looked over at Sephiroth. He was sitting up staring at Yazoo's empty bed. If not for his chest rising and falling with breath I would have thought him petrified. There was something new in the swordsman's eyes. A spark of something dangerous, something devious. The calm face was nothing more than a fabrication. He was extremely upset by what had occured here. He looked at me and I nodded, letting him know I still acknowledged him as master of our ward. Zack appeared at his bedside and coaxed Sephiroth back down, letting the Remnant brothers cry themselves to sleep. Approaching them was a bad idea.

I laid back down and closed my eyes, thankful to Angeal I had not beared the sight of Yazoo's murder. Nothing could get those horrible screams out of my dreams and they played like broken records over and over and over all night long. I stared up at the cieling giving up on sleep. There was no doubt a whole new war had begun. Lazard had sparked a note in Sephiroth I don't think he anticipated. Sephiroth was smart. He knew how to manipulate the executives into making them think exactly as he wanted them to. His reign on this Compound was supreme.

He had every intent on showing Lazard where he belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

Psychiatric V

Without Yazoo around Loz wandered aimless bereft of a master to order him. The boy would stay in his bed staring at the blank wall like there was nothign left to do with his existance but to wait for it to end. Zack tried to coax the man from bed at chore time but he refused to move. Kadaj finally urged him out, taking the broken puppy into his care and reaping the benefits of his newfound bodyguard.

Zack had changed since the murder. The cuddly spark of life that once shone had all but disappeared. He was colder, more serious. Lazard's actions had deeply upset him and it was a recipe for an explosion waiting to happen. There was no denying a power shift had occured at the Compound. The executives refused to acknowledge the stirring emotions building in every direction. Like the ache in his knee preluded changes in weather Zack had little doubt something was about to happen. He knew these patients better than even Reeve. A unanimous declaration of trust had been bestowed to the ex-SOLIDER and he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Many of the forces in this room could destroy him with little effort. He was in no hurry to be on the wrong end of Sephiroth's temper.

Sephiroth.

At the back of the mess hall bound by his throat to the wall there was no question who was in control. The confidence in his eyes alluring, drawing in those who needed a master under his single black wing. With Sephiroth there was assurance. There was hope and chance. A spark of light in the eyes of a manufactured devil. One day things would be better, maybe they could even be free. Freedom away from clean white walls and perfect routine. Outside in the polluted air they could get dirty. breathe, and live for themselves.

Sephiroth symbolized that freedom.

Zack gently cleaned the wounds criss-crossing Loz's wrists. Fat tears rolled down his face, lost and broken without the lithe Remnant at his side. Kadaj was domination but he wasn't Yazoo. Nothing could replace the eldest brother. It was only a mattr of time before Loz succeeded in his suicidal spree. Taking bandages he taped the man's fingers together, wrapping up the hands in thick balls. Loz waved his hands in protest, crying harder now that he couldn't hurt himself.

"Loz!" Zack held his hands apart. "Stop that, Yazoo wouldn't want you doing this!"

"I want my brother back!"

"Loz, c'mon man--"

"I WANT YAZZIE BACK!" It took everythign Zack had to keep the thrashing Remnant down.

"Loz, calm the fuck down! C'mon don't do this, I don't want to sedate you!"

There was no calming the man down. He whimpered and screamed louder and louder until the entire Compound could hear his pleads. Zack kept him down letting the burly man lament the loss of his master. Heart wrenching screams broke Zack's heart, cries of one who'd lost all hope and will to survive. The Compound had broken him.

"G-Give him back Zack..... Give me back Yazoo.."

"I can't do that Loz..." he straddled the man' to keep him down. "Now c'mon... stop it..."

Loz fell silent, all eyes in the mess hall upon them. He didn't say anything but Zack knew better than to trust so readily. He waited through the onslaught of fresh tears, wiping them away gently with a fallen napkin. Finally he spoke, in a tiny, weak voice that didn't belong to a being so powerful.

"Zack...?"

"Yes, Loz?"

Loz watched the attendant dismount and help him up. It hurt so bad deep in his chest, like a great big hole had opeend up. He wanted to cry but Kadaj said it wasn't allowed... "Is Yazoo safe now?"

Zack sighed, brushing away a stray wisp of hair. "Yes, Loz. Yazoo's back with the planet, safe and sound."

"No mroe needles?"

"Nope..."

"No more scientists or doctors or medication?"

"...No, Loz. None of that."

Loz wiped away the remains of the tears. He nodded, satisfied.

"And.. when my time here is up, I can go see him and we'll be happy together?"

Puffy mako eyes searched the attendant for an answer, an answer he didn't know how to give. Anything could very well push Loz further off the suicidal edge. It was cruel to keep the Remnant alive but it was his duty. Sephiroth's gaze burned into the back of his head waiting to see what clever response he could conjure.

"Let's get you back to your room..."

With Loz safe in his room for the evening Zack turned down the lights in the sleeping hall and rounded into the lounge. The bell above rang and the patients with free time filed in. Garbled transmission of a television attracted them like moths to flame. Dull, lifeless eyes followed news in weary interest. Trying to keep up with the outside world chaning all around them. It pained Zack to hear the troupes of Turks and SOLIDER forces putting down rebel factions far away in distant lands. Nostalgia weighed heavy on his heart. he missed the front lines and the missions ut there was a whole new war to be fought on the domestic front. This was what would have become of him when Shinra no longer required his services, The lame leg he'd sworn as a curse was quite possibly the greatest blessing.

Sephiroth remained at the back of the room, watching past the rows od heads playing cards. They didn't dare protest Zack's orders after the exhibition the evening prior. The pills kept them submissive and Lazard's wrath kept them obedient. Yet Sephiroth was different. He was an excellent actor, dragging his steps and masking the power from his eyes. Making himself look weak and timid as the medication was designed to do.

Zack wasn't stupid. He knew Sephiroth hadn't been taking them regularly. There was too much power in those steps as the angel stood making his way over. Thins hands touched the attendant's shoulder teasing the fair skin with a nail. He shivered, lifting eyes to meet the jade beauty. Priceless gems of mystery, no betrayal of ulterior motive. The strngth Zack admired in his youth waned, it pained the youth to see the strongest figure among them struggling to keep what remained of his pride intact. Something had to be done.

"Will you meet with me this evening?"

Zack blinked. "Why?"

Sephiroth dropped his hand. "I have something I must clarifiy."

The request left Zack at a loss for words. Certianly it was a strange question to ask. Being up past sleeping hours was against the rules and could result in severe punishment if intentionally disobeyed. Zack had night watch tonight so it wasn't as if he would not be passing through. He searched the angel's eyes but found nothing. There was no telling what this question could entail. The heat in those haunting eyes made his heart race. He swallowed a lump down his dry throat, the promises unspoken far outweighing any fear of Lazard.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight then."

Silence permeated the halls of the Compound. The tapping of his shoes on the tile echoed horribly, he hated braving the night shift. Pain shot through his knee, it was getting closer to winter already. Pretty soon it would be too cold to let the patients go outside for recreation time and the greatest challenge started. Keeping former SOLIDERs and Turks cooped up for the winter months was a rather unpleasant adventure.

Nothing could settle the thumping of his heart in his chest. Pumping a thousand beats a minute closing the distance to the room of the sleeping hall. Dark promise laced in that rumbling tenor croon. Promises of wild nights he'd only fantasized about. His knees wobbled dangerously and he swallowed down such temptations. He couldn't let himself get distracted by the angel's beauty. Business before pleasure after all. Though it never hurt to mix the two now and then.

Rows of stark white beds outlined the edges of the room, mounds of blankets tied tight raising and falling with steady breath. One of the beds was already vacant. The angel was standing beside the window waiting for him. Cerulean brushed mako when the demon turned and came forward, ushering him out of the main room into the hall. Motioning for quiet Sephiroth guided the limping attendant away to the Nurse's station shutting the door firm behind them.

Everything was a blur from there. Hands shoved deep into his pants stoking him, finding himself pinned between the cool wall and Sephiroth's heat. Lips closed hard over his sucking away the air. He moaned shamelessly, wrapping hiw good leg tight around the angel's waist. Sephiroth chuckled darkly, working his fingers around the man's throbbing shaft feeding on his moans and whimpers. Control. Absolute domination. He was the one who ruled.

The hand stopped moving and he whimpered in protest. Hips arced for the hand but he was silenced with another kiss. Sephiroth murmured gently against his mouth, ghosting the youth's trembling lips with his own.

"Do you swear your allegiance unto me?"

Zack watched the eyes above, the taunting mouth pulling away. Allegiance. Giving hismelf to the will of the angel. Becoming one with the most powerful force on the Compound. To rbew forth a rebellion against the company that took him, broke him, then sentenced him to observe the deepest, darknest cruelties men had to offer. Rising against and above the adveristy around them. Held tight in the arms of his childhood hero and fantasy he, too, could reign supreme.

Clothes fell away and skin melted into hot skin, burning brighter than the glow of moonshine above. He closed his eyes and whispered one word to the ear of the most beautiful, wild being on the planet.

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Psychiatric VI

"What do you suggest we do with him?" Genesis leaned back against the wall of the greenhouse. He watched Lazard pace through hefty clouds of smoke, the blonde deeply angered by the various threats against his authority made the past few days. He and his angels were the masters of the Compound, hand-picked by President Shinra to ensure order and stability in the facility. Yet time and time again they were made into villains. Ridiculed and corrected. That boy and doctor were going soft. They didn't have the slightest notion how to handle such dangerous power. But he did. Years as a SOLDIER executive had taught him how to put even the most brutish of men into their place.

Strip them of their power. Make them meek and away the things they cherish most, be it their freedom, manhood, or power. Beat them down to the smallest level possible and then crush what remained. He would not let himself be outdone by these broken bastards. They had played a good game thus far and if murdering Yazoo didn't get through to them, there was yet one more example to be made.

"Watch and learn."

"Medication time, gentlemen. Medication time."

Morning already. Men tumbled out of bed in various states of disarray. Sleep hung heavy on my eyes and I tried to drift back off but a strong hand shook me hard. Vincent towered over offering to help me up. I pushed the hand away, stubbornly kicking off the covers and hauling myself to my feet. He looked like shit. The suppressants they used to keep his demons away tore him apart from the inside out. He was always so tired and listless, the metal gauntlet had been forced off his left arm revealing the mangled limb hanging useless at his side twitched when someone talked to him. The side effects were almost worse than the problem.

"Come on. Don't give Lazard a reason to hurt you."

"Like I give a flying fuck..." Still I pulled on pants and walked across the cold tile floor over to the window where Nurse Gainsborough handed out the medication every morning. She was a sweet woman with the face and voice of an angel. As much as we dreaded hearing those words her voice alone radiated with a power that calmed me. She smiled when I came to the window, handing me two paper cups, one pills and the other water. I downed them and scooted aside, looking down at my wrists. The cuts had started healing and it itched so damn bad. I wanted to scratch it but she would have to call Lazard and I really didn't want to see his mug already this morning.

I paired with Vincent and we headed out of the dorms into the bathroom, brushing teeth and hair trying to make ourselves halfway decent. His hands shook on the brush, raking fingers hard through thick raven locks. It scared me to think he might break here, where there were several hard objects to impale a man on. When Vincent snapped it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Are.. you alright?" I touched him and he threw the brush, cowering into a shower.

"Leave me alone! G-Get away from me!" I stood at the threshold, holding out a hand to the trembling demon master.

"Vincent... dude what's wrong with you?"

Golden slits peered out from beneath his hair. I gagged on the stench of sulfur filling the room, slowly backing away. He shook violently, writhing back against the cold linoleum walls pleading for the beast inside him to stop. Something wasn't right... My heart started to race and he shook more. Gripping the handle I tried to ease out, not daring to turn my back on him.

"Zack!" He was the first attendant near our hall this morning. The kid was barely awake but the growling from the shower was getting louder. If Vincent snapped they'd put him in the Shock Shop. I couldn't let that happen to him!

"What's wrong, Reno?"

I pointed to the door, "V-Vincent..."

Zack grabbed the taser from his side and we approached the door. Terrible shrieks filled the room, the stench wafting out into the hall filling the whole ward. Demonfire scorched the tiles, torrents of water pouring from broken showerheads. Zack pushed me back and moved forward, hand shaking on the shock mechanism.

A thing that might have been Vincent cowered against the back corner, watching the two of us with wild, hungry eyes. He slunk forward through the water, shoulders arching with the grace of a tiger stalking prey. He was soaked, shocking him now would surely kill the man. Zack backed up slowly, never taking his eyes off the mutation. Dark, manaical laughter rose from him and my heart froze. Pure darkness oozed from Vincent's skin tainting the water crimson. This wasn't good.

The pair danced across the floor, the advancing demon patiently working his prey into a corner. I tried to move but I couldn't talk my legs into it. The muscle held tight with each dark laugh rising from the beast. He was incarnation of all evil, the prince of darkness. He was free and ready to make a meal out of the first thing stupid enough to oppose him. I couldn't scream. Words stuck in my throat and darkness filled the room, rushing up my nose into my chest. Claws ripped at my heart, screaming bloody murder. It hurt so damn bad. Pain.. pain unlike anything I'd ever felt before. A massive hand bunching up and yanking spurting forth blood from my throat. I couldn't see Zack anymore, just the slow swish of the demon's tail.

Consiousness drifted away, the dark world closing in around me. No.. No.. Was I dying? I.. I didn't want to die! The itch burned in my wrists. I didn't wanna die.. Someone. Anyone! Stop... Stop please! The hands held me tight, pulling me up and away. So high off the ground I was terrified to fall. No.. Stop... I clawed at them and they held me tight, strong arms pulling me around slamming me against something hard and wet.

A horrible scream pierced the wall and jolted me awake. Flashes of silver and black tumbling across the floor. Golden jade fighting for domination, claws and teeth and fists tearing each other apart. Blood coated nails, ripped tongues and slashed flesh. Each bite into the angel's throat brought the demon clsoer to insanity. Sephiroth's back arced painfully, something wriggling beneath skin of his back. Zack fell to his knees by the angel pleading for him to stop. They'd lock him up again for sure.

A trio of voices and sparks, Chaos and Sephiroth falling to the floor contorted in pain. Lazard and Genesis stood above the two, wrestling them into submission with the shock machanisms. Chaos fell away to Vincent once more, the demon master white as a sheet. He struggled to breathe, bleeding profusely from wounds incurred during the bout. Angeal pushed the redhead aside and gently took Vincent into his arms, silently leaving with him despite the protest of the younger guardsman.

"Now.. as for Sephiroth..." Lazard stood with a malicious grin. "He fought again.."

"W-What!?" Zack scrambled into sight. His knee had finally given out during the struggle. "He protected me! If anything he should be rewarded, not punished!"

"Sephiroth was told that if he fought again it was back to solitary confinement. No exceptions!" Zack tried to follow after the blonde dragging the limp angel towards the door.

"NO!" he scrambled after them. "NO! Knock it off! He saved me dammit!"

I watched Zack slump defeated to the bloody floor, steady streams of rain washing trails of pink tears down his face. He looked up at me and winced, forcing himself back up onto his feet. I slowly dragged myself up as well willing my muscles to work again.

"I have to help him... That's not fair!"

"It..isn't fair here." I cracked a wry smile. Fair? What was fair? My life certainly hasn't ever been. I gave my everything to Shinra and look where it got me.

"This is such bullshit!" Zack tried to walk and I caught him befroe he fell again. Leaning on me the two of us made our way out of the bathroom. Cloud and the others swirled around us instantly, Kadaj coming to me while the others helped Zack stand.

"S-Sephiroth... They're gonna chain him up.." he looked at Reeve helplessly. "Can't you do anything? Rufus listens to you!"

Reeve sighed heavily. "I'll do what I can, Zachary. For right now let's get your knee looked at."

He went to protest again but Reeve glared silencing any further debate. He held onto the scruffy man, allowing Reeve to lead him away. Kadaj helped me back into the dorm hall and laid me back in bed. He watched over me while Cloud fetched the nurse, absently running fingers through my hair.

"Are you alright...?"

"Been through worse." I replied with a grin.

He forced one back. "That was stupid."

"Yeah, I know it was." It hurt to keep my eyes open. Darkness would make the headache go away but after what had transpired Iw as too afraid to look away from the light. My wrist itched where a cut had opened during the attack and I tried to scratch it. Kadaj held the limb tight gently stroking over the bumps with his mouth. I shivered. His lips were soft and wet, the tongue working into little cuts lapping away the blood.

"That.. isn't like Vin." It bothered me to see him snap like that. He hadn't snapped since I came here. It wasn't like him. He always took his suppressants so why had he suddenly gone berserk? Were they wearing off?

"No, it isn't." Kadaj agreed.

Nurse Aerith appeared at my side gently tending to the wounds. Kadaj bristled with jealousy when she smiled at me and I couldn't help but grin. I brushed a quick finger over his nearby leg, letting him know I was his and he relaxed. I didn't want him to go apeshit.

"Is.. Vincent going to be okay?"

Aerith paused, setting the bottle aside. She looked at me sadly, shaking her head. "I can't say for sure. They've been talking about putting him out of his misery and I know he would readily take the treatment but.. it would be a shame to see him wasted away like that."

The Shock Shop.

"Isn't there.. any way they'll reconsider...?" Cloud's voice was too small for him.

"I'm hoping so.." the woman brushed away my bangs. "He truly is a sweetheart. Always does as he's told and never fights. So quiet... I'll do what I can for him but I don't know what will be the verdict in the end. Honestly.. I don't think it was his fault today."

I sat up, hearing a spark of something in her voice. A something that she knew more about the situation then I did. "What do you mean?"

She searched us with her eyes and debated continuing the conversation. She could trust us, she knew that, but it was a dangerous thing to do in the Compound. Vincent was a close friend and ally to the ward, it would create an uproar if anything was going to happen to him.

"I suspect foul play but.. the only evidence I had disappeared down Vincent's throat this morning."

"You think someone switched his medication?" At this question I felt Kadaj rub his throat nervously. He hadn't been here long but he wasn't keen on visting the Shop either.

"...It's a very good possibility. I was told this morning by Angeal there had been a change in his dosage but.." She rose, gathering up supplies into the white medical bag. "I really should be going. Just rest for the day, Reno. The rest of you need to get to the lounge."

Once the others were shooed away I stared up at the ceiling counting the tiles. My mind rushed too much to sleep. There were too many questions left unanswered but one thing was absolutley certain.

The first move had been made.

The war begins.


	7. Chapter 7

The night air was surprisingly chill. It wasn't often out here in the middle of the desert wasteland it got cold but the anomaly occured when it felt like it. Reeve tucked his suit jacket tighter around himself drawing hard on a cigarette with shaking hands. He couldn't believe what had occured already this morning. Zack's knee was still extremely sore, Reno was fast asleep, and both Sephiroth and Vincent had been put on solitary confinement. It wasn't fair to the one-winged angel in the least, he saved Zachary's life. The entire fiasco bothered him. It wasn't like Vincent to fly off the handle. He always took the suppressants as ordered, Aerith had mentioned a change in dosage but he didn't remember ever authorizing it.

Sabotage? Would someone truly go to that length?

He supposed someone would. There was no secret Lazard dispised Sephiroth and would do whatever he could to ensure the angel was shocked. The patients honored Sephiroth's word over his, they hid behind the SOLDIER for security. Lazard's injustice was not going unnoticed. Which meant Sephiroth hadn't been taking the medication, as he suspected. He was too brilliant to fall for such a stupid plan and he was damn smart enough to manipulate the entire staff into his hands as he had done since he arrived here. He truly ruled the Compound.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Rufus Shinra's voice warmed the chill silence.

"Yes..." Reeve leaned into his lover. He buried his nose in the man's neck inhaling deep the husky scent. He missed the President so much but he was confined here, as much of a prisoner as the patients were. He clung for dear life drowning in the warm aroma of his beloved. He wanted to feel his arms again, taste his lips and rock as one. He didn't want to be alone anymore. They only met when the situations allowed, only under the foulest of circumstances. Reeve wasn't sure how much more of this torture he could take.

Rufus dd not pressure into business. He took the moments to simply enjoy Reeve near. The scruff trailing strong jaw, warm lips touching his cool throat, the strong fingers and thick dark hair brushing up against him. All the stress and tension sucked away into Reeve's fingertips. Hew drew the man's face up and they kissed, warm and deep. He pulled Revee into his arms, cradling the older man lovingly. Reeve melted to Rufus releasing all the fears and pain away for a brief moment. letting the whole world fade into nonexistance cherishing this tenderness.

"Reeve... What calls me here tonight?" Warmth stoned as soon as it had come. Gone into the bitter reality. He didn't want reality. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Sephiroth.."

"Mnn yes... I heard about this morning." Rufus leaned against the wall.

"It wasn't his fault." Reeve pressed up against Rufus, refusing to relinquish the only warmth left in his life. This fleeting affection he needed to survive another day. "Vincent lost control of Chaos and attacked Zachary and Reno. Sephiroth protected them. Lazard has--"

"That's enough, Reeve." Rufus touched his lips. "Release Sephiroth. I'm going to take care of Lazard once and for all."

A great sigh of relief left the dark-haired man. "Thank you, sir... He's been getting increasingly out of control."

"I take it he was the one who murdered Yazoo?"

"Yes. He was found with his brother and he blamed it on another patient..."

"As I suspected." Rufus scowled. "I didn't have the evidence to fire the bastard but this grudge of his has gone on long enough. Come with me and we will free Sephiroth, then Lazard will be dealt with accordingly."

Kadaj sat by the beside of his redheaded love, watching Doctor Cidney Highwind sling of Zack's leg. The gruff Rocket Town man was one hell of a doctor aside of his occasionally vulgar language. The man was amazing at what he did. There hadn't been a patient yet he hadn't been able to get up and running like a well-oiled machine. He had a history with engineering and mechanics. To him every one of them was just like another toy to be tinkered with and put back together even better than before.

Cid didn't mind the company of the Remnant boy. In fact he rather enjoyed being around the patients. He didn't believe any of them to be crazy. Anyone would go berserk from the shit Shinra put SOLDIERs and Turks through. It amazed the pilot to think that someone could be considered clinically insane for losing their mind doing what they did. Murder, genocide, kidnapping, the list went on and on. If even the legendary Sephiroth couldn't handle the job then there must have been something seriously wrong with the people that made up those regimes.

"Is... Reno going to be okay?" The redhead had been moved up into Zack's room since Cid was the only doctor on staff at this hour. it was easier to have them both in the same location.

"Yeah, he's a tough ol' asshole." Cid watched the kid fawn over the ex-Turk. Ain't no truly psycho bastard that could ever love like that kid loved that Turk. He could only hope the redhead reciprocated the affection.

"Good..." Kadaj smiled.

"Ya ain't fuckin' crazy."

Mako eyes watched the blonde, bewildered. To hear anyone, especially someone in the Compound, say he wasn't crazy? Did he truly mean that? He knew he wasn't crazy though everyone else seemed to think so.

"If anythin's making you guys crazy it's this fuckin' medicine they pump into ya. It's designed to make ya into obedient, perfect lil' zombies they can play with at their fucking' leisure an' never have to worry about getting bit in the ass when they try to toy with something' a little too big fer their own damned britches." Cid frowned at the shocked Remnant. "In all the time I've spent here ain't one damn guy I've seen that I could ever say was truly fuckin' grade-A total batshit psycho. For what you guys do I'd say you gotta be the most sane fuckin' people alive."

Kadaj watched the floor, embarassed by the tears welling in his eyes. It meant more than the doctor could ever imagine hearing those words spoken. The same words that they'd told each other, the same words turned over in their heads over and over again finally spoken aloud by one of the men hired to agree they were broken. He wanted to believe he wasn't broken. He knew he came in here in one piece and he didn't know if there was ever a way he could be put back together. A piece of him would forever be missing.

"Thank you... Thank you." A stray tear slid down his face.

Cid wiped it away, flashing a grin. "Don't be... it's alright."

"Am I interrupting something?" Cid looked up to find Reeve in the doorway, his face drawn tight. He shook his head and the man stole to Zack's bedside. The spiky haired SOLDIER looked up into the man's dark eyes, stomach sinking. He sat upright, shaking his head.

"Sephiroth's okay... right?"

Reeve took a deep breath, staring into his eyes. "Zachary. I'm going to be truthful with you. Sephiroth was released but you cannot allow whatever has flowered between you to continue. He's becoming extremely protective of you and any further reactions like that will result in him being given electroshock thearpy. I'm doing all I can to deter the sentence but the executives are getting increasingly adamant that they feel Sephiroth will never get better."

"E-Electroshock thearpy...?" He almost feared asking.

"Powerful electric currents are sent into the brain and the subject is fried into absolute submission. If Sephiroth went into the Shock Shop he would emerge a helpless Vegetable. As I said I'm doing what I can but one more outburst like that and I cannot guarentee his protection."

"NO!" Zack seized Reeve's shoudlers shaking the man. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT SEPHIROTH! THAT'S DISGUSTING, IT'S INHUMANE HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THAT?!"

Reeve pried the man's hands off, pushing him back into bed. "I have no control over whether or not they decide to put him through EST, I'm just warning you where we stand now."

Zack watched him, helpless. "You.. want me to leave him?! He needs me!"

"I don't want you to abandon his side completely, no. You need to start being more of an attendant to him than a lover."

It killed Zack to hear those words as much as it killed Reeve to speak them. Kadaj trembled in Reno's arms, disgusted by the death sentence planned for his brother. To take away Sephiroth's independance, his freedom, was to deflower in a man in the most vile of ways possible. Even death was a kinder fate than that. Zack held his head in his hands unable to stop the tears. He was only hurting Sephiroth. The man he strived so hard to protect and rescue from the hell of the Compound was only being endangered by his affection.

"He's back in his room now, if you need to speak with him." Reeve headed for the exit. "I'm sorry, Zachary. I'll do what I can."

Sephiroth. He needed Sephiroth.

Pushing away the covers he slid to the floor, ignoring the pain whn his leg buckled. Cid ran to his side but he shoevd the pilot off ripe with power left unspent from hsi SOLDIER days. He would not be stopped. He wanted Sephiroth. Nothing would stop his Reunion with his beloved.

He made his way blindly through the halls, passing the room where Loz curled in his bed drowning in his own loneliness. That didn't matter. Nothing mattered but Sephiroth. Doors flew open ringing loud through the vacant halls. There was no stopping himf rom reaching the beautiful silver-haired angel watching him across that room.

The door to Seph's room closed behind him and any ounce of power in his body melted away. He was powerless to stop the fate of his lover. He turned his head into the scythe of the reaper giving him a brilliant smile. Those genuine, warm smiles only he ever got to see. He would never let anything turn those smiles into dust. Those smiles were his. They belonged to him as the angel did.

Sephiroth embraced the man and they spoke none but fell back to the bed and kissed, showering each other in the sweetest of touches and sounds. He was dancing along the thread of death now, the electric pulses passing from his lover into his heart and soul, shocking him into total submission. He needed Zack's love. He would do whatever it meant to protect this beauty entangled around his limbs, wrapped hard around him as they made love for what may have been their last time.

And when the dark angel fell to rest Zachary knew he would gladly give anything for him. His life, his sanity, it all belonged to Sephiroth. He would take Sephiroth into his arms and shield him from the hate and pain int he world, from all the things that sought to turn him lifeless. Only he could protect him now. it was all up to him to guard Sephiroth from the reaper hovering over his shoulder.

He could hear the soft tap of shoes coming down the hall.

Not even death would tear them apart.


	8. Chapter 8

The door swung wide and in stepped the redhead guardsman. He looked to Zack, face contorted in an ugly scowl. Bolts cracked in the air. Hatred oozing forth from bright angry eyes. He rose to the challenge unafraid of the retribution Genesis brought. The elder looked over the man's shoulder at Sephiroth laying still in sleep. He shoved Zack away from him but the younegr SOLDIER held his ground. Shocks of pain worked his knee raw threatening to break under the weight but he refused to let Genesis such such weakness.

"Out of my way, Fair."

"Fuck off." the young man pushed him back. "You leave Sephiroth the fuck alone. You changed Vincent's dosage didn't you?"

Genesis shrugged. "I fail to see the significance. Now get the fuck out of my way."

"SCREW YOU!" Zack called upon every ounce of strength he owned ripping forth a bar from the back of a chair. He'd be damned if Genesis was going to take Sephiroth without a fight. He didn't know what the white angel wanted with his lover but it couldn't have been good. There was no more room for diplomacy. This was war.

"Oddly protective over him." Genesis leaped forward seizing the weapon swung down at him. He slammed Zack to the wall driving his foot into the weakened knee. Eyes shot wide in pain, had he the breath to scream the sound would have been terrible. Genesis tossed him useless to the floor, by now Sephiroth had woke and was on his feet.

"What the fuck.. a-are you d-doing to him!?" Zack's muscle locked up tight. he couldn't move, it hurt so fucking bad. Sephiroth.. oh God not Sephiroth...

"He's a threat." Genesis puleld out the Neuroshock switch and subdued the angered angel. "He'll make a very nice Vegetable, don't you think?"

Before Zack could scream a boot shoved into his mouth. Mud and grime scraped off his teeth choking the smaller man. Sephiroth struggled vainly against the lightning tearing apart his veins. Hatred too pure for words burned in his eyes as Genesis humiliated the only man he'd ever loved. Sharp fangs sank into the man's hand. The volts came mor violently now, filling every inch of Sephiroth's being. It sapped every ounce of will he had to fight. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear Zack crying for him anymore. a strong hand ripped at his hair pulling him across cold tile. White clouded his vision. Was he even alive anymore? The pain wouldn't stop.. it just wouldn't go away...

I heard voices coming around the corner. One deep, the other light with youth. I'd recognize those voices anywhere. Angeal and Genesis. Ducking into an alcove I waited for them to pass by. It sounded like something, or someone, was being dragged. They came into sight and in Genesis's hand was a thick handful of silver hair dragging Sephiroth behind him. They were headed towards the basement. Towards the Shock Shop! No!

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH HIM!?" Before I could think i was on my feet lunging for Genesis. Angeal jumped in the way, throwing me back into the wall. A sharp crack and it went white. A thick hand caught my throat, lifting me up off my feet. My lungs burned, screaming for air. i tried to cry but nothing came out but pitiful whimpers. His body shook like he was laughing. Damn son of a bitch!

"You truly are pathetic." His grip got tighter. "You're pathetic.. Just a sniveling pathetic little man took fucking weak to handle his job. Why struggle? It isn't like anyone will miss you."

The itch.. He grabbed my wrist and traced the lines of the scars. No.. no not the itch. Tears hocked down my cheeks, silently begging him not to hurt me anymore. He would not heed my desperate pleas, sinking his nails into the skin slashing open the old wounds. He threw me down and the pain got hotter and hotter. My body flopped about uselessly as he kicked and abused me. i didn't even feel it past the burn in my lungs as the oxygen returned.

Angeal knelt over me bunching up my shirt in his fist. He studied me and grinned. Smug son of a bitch.."You have any last words, Reno?"

Help me.. I don't wanna die! I dont' wanna die! The itch was coming back, itching so bad. I couldn't scratch it anymore. There was onothign left to scratch and it made my fingers all sticky. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted him to take this evil man away and make the itch stop with those pretty lips. He could save me..

My only hope...

"KADAJ! KADDY!"

Angeal reared back in a joyously cruel laugh, decking me across the face again. "Kadaj? That psycho bastard? Please, he would enjoy watching me kill you to satiate his own sadistic desires. You better kiss your life goodbye, Turk."

"You say psycho like it's an insult..."

The reaper's scythe sunk through his throat, drawing a clean pretty line across the skin. He gagged, grasping the wound with his free hand. Knives jerked his body back and forth littering him with holes. Blood sprayed forth all over me, warm and sticky. I swallowed some, it tasted foul as the man it had come from. The grip on my shirt went limp and I fell back under his dead weight. The haze was starting to set in. I looked up and smiled.

Kadaj...

"Reno..."

He pulled me into his arms, cuddling me close. He looked me over in horror and stood with me as if I weighed nothing. For a clone of Sephiroth I'm pretty sure I wasn't too heavy at all.

"W-Where's Big Brother?!" Loz whimpered. I didn't notice him there before. Where were they going...?

"B-basement.. S-Shock..." It took everything I had to say those little words.

"Shh..." Kadaj feathered ksises along my face, looking to Loz. "I'm going to take Reno to Dr. Cid, you get down there and stop them from hurting Big Brother!"

Once his brother was gone Kadaj took me to the infirmary. I felt Cid lift me into the bed and felt something close over my nose. By now my eyes were shut. It hurt too much to keep them open anymore. My mind tried to tell me the danger wasn't over but my body wouldn't listen. The itch was gone now. Kadaj was still there. He couldn't be here. I wasn't the one who needed him now.

"S-Seph.."

"But.. Reno."

"S-Seph!"

He nodded firmly and kissed my cheek, telling me to still be here when he came back. Back with Sephiroth. I tried to nod but it hurt too much. He turned, taking one last look at me before disappearing out the door as the last slip of consiousness faded from sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Through the Compound the two brothers raced their beating hearts. Kadaj pulled every fire alarm and emergency signal he could find along the way filling the building with their clamor. That would send a crowd from the administrative building to deal with the wounded and get reinforcements into the basement befroe it was too late. They had to hurry, they couldn't let their BIg Brother get hurt. Loz was even more ferocious than normal, ripping doors off of hinges with no effort at all. He had already lsot one sibling to Lazard's cruelty and he'd be damned if he was going to lose another.

The burly brother tore open the door to the basement, jumping out of the way to avoid welcoming gunfire. Kadaj leapt onto Genesis's back as the angel emerged, brutally slashing open his throat with a stolen knife from the kitchen. Loz came face to face with Lazard in the chamber. Sephiroth thrashed against the binds holding him down, every cry broiling a deeper hate in Loz's gentle heart. He would be damned if he would lose Sephiroth too. Not after he had done to protect the Compound!

"So glad you could make it." Lazrard's fingers trailed over the power switch.

"LET BIG BROTHER GO!"

Lazard threw back his head, laughign at the Remnant. As long as Sephiroth's fate was in his hand at all times he knew he was perfectly safe. The angel had stopped fighting settling to glare at Lazard. Struggling was getting him nowhere, he had to think of something else. Keep him talk, Loz, keep him talking.

"Why are you gonna hurt Sephiroth!?"

"He's a threat to my authority. The Compound is no longer under my command but once he's turned into a mindless Vegetable everythign will fall back into my hands. If I can crush even the "mighty" Sephiroth it will stop any more of these fruitless rebellions from stirring up again."

Sephiroth could see the gears turning in Loz's head. He was a simple brute, logic wasn't his greatest strength. He knew he had to do something but planning and strategy went out the wdinwo, the only defense he had was his fists. Kadaj had appeared at his side now bathed in blood. He watched Lazard's hand fondle the switch. Through the blinding rage he was honestly scared. One wrong move and Sephiroth was dead.

"Just accept my victory." Lazard crooned.

"What victory you sneaky son of a bitch!?" Kadaj leapt at the blonde, Loz catching him in midair. He crushed the tiny Remnant against him, sobbing and crying begging him to stop. Loz diudn't want to see this. he watched one brother die, he didn't want to watch Sephiroth die too! Yazoo.. He wanted Yazoo. Yazoo would know what to do. He'd come up with a plan and they would save Sephiroth and runa way from the Compound and live happily ever after.

"Temper, temper, Kadaj. You wouldn't want my hand to... accidently slip now would you?"

That shut the boy up. However he had one advantage Lazard didn't. Mako hearing revealed the faint taps of footsteps approaching down the hall. Someone was coming and Lazard didn't seem to notice yet. Putting up his hands in defense Kadaj backed away towards the far wall. Loz tried to protest but the hard look on his brother's face silenced any words before they came. He slunk back against the wall and watched.

"Good boys.. I think you're finally getting the idea of who's in control here."

"It most certainly isn't you." A gunshot roared through the chamber and Lazard screamed, wrenching his hand back away from the switch. Kadaj leapt fromt he wall, visiously ripping and stabbing at the blonde man. Rufus Shinra fumbled with the buckles holding Sephiroth down, Reeve armed with the smoking shotgun at his side. Loz's eyes lit up at the doctor's smile. Sephiroth was going to be alright. Now he had one more thing to do.

"BASTARD GOT AWAY!" Kadaj held his bleeding arm. "Get him Loz, don't just stand there!"

Loz took off after Lazard. They stumbled through the crates piled in the basement, out the door into the main hall. He overturned tables standing outside doors but Loz took them in a single bound. He was a Remnant. He was built for this. made to kill. he was locked on to his target and the bastard wasn't getting away this time. Lazard panicked the closer Loz got, tearing down another hallway. Cid stood at the door and he cursed, rounding the other way.

He finally cornered Lazard in the showers, slamming the heavy door shut behind them. Lazard backed into an open cubby, staring down his death. There would be no mercy to him. Loz wasn't programmed for mercy. Never in all the man's life would he feel as powerful as he did now. Staring down the dictator of the Compound. The man that made them suffer, that took away Yazoo. He commited the worst of crimes in the world. And then he tried to do it again? That was unacceptable.

Loz seized the man's collar, bunching up a fist. He hadn't punched someone in a long time. Could he still do it and hurt them? The pills made him so weak but he'd neevr in his life felt so powerful before. Like.. he was in control. Control. Power. Things only Kadaj was allowed to have. He finally got a taste. It wasn't his favorite flavor but for the time being they were his. He drove his fist deep into Lazard's gut watching the man lurch and squirm. He grinned. This was pretty fun.

He did it again and again. Blood gurgled out his mouth, more came out when he beat the man's face in. All the pain, all the rage he'd pent up, finally came free. Loz screamed, letting himself go. He beat every inch of life from Lazard, cursed him and wailed on him. The blonde squirmed and writhed under his punches until finally, he didn't move anymore.

Small arms slipped around his waist, holding him tight. A familiar scent filled his nose and lips that kissed away his tears as he cried. Kadaj was there for him, smiling up at his big brother. He was proud of Loz and it made him blush. Kadaj didn't hand out praise lightly, even to his siblings, but in those eyes he saw all the pride and happiness in the world. They were rfee. Honestly and truly free now.

"Kadaj... I did it."

"Yes Loz... you did it."

"Yazzie can rest in peace now..."

"Yes.." Kadaj held him tighter, finding himself longing for the arms of the lithe boy. A piece of him that could never truly be whole again. They could never be whole without Yazoo. He had Reno to ease the pain but Loz had no one. Yazoo had been his master, his life. "You avenged his death, brother."

"So we can live happy together."

"Yes Loz, we can."

Loz gently pried Kadaj away from him, lacing their fingers. Kadaj's hands were so tiny against his. So thin and frial and childlike. He had to be careful when he held them. Turning them over admirign the soft skin, how tiny they were. Just like Kadaj. He was so small but he was smart and powerful. He had Reno now. He would be okay.

Holding Kadaj tighter against him Loz leaned down and kissed him. Kadaj blinked, surprised. He returned the kiss, gentle and sweet yet something didn't feel right. This was not a celebration. It felt too much like a goodbye. Loz pulled away and all the cold rushed in. Kadaj shivered, reaching out his arms for his brother's embrace but it never came. Instead, Loz turned to the wall and gripped the showerhead. Calling all his strength he snapped off the head rushing water down to cleanse himself of Lazard's foul blood.

"Loz...?"

"I'm sorry little brother. Now we can live in peace." He stared longingly at the broken metal, running his fingers over the sharp points. He was strong. He could do this,

"NO!" Kadaj ran forward, seizing his brother's arms. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"I'm going to see Yazzie now.." Loz easily pulled away, closing his eyes to focus.

Kadaj said nothing. Loz was lost without Yazoo. It was cruel to force him into living. His resolve was steady, he must have thought long and hard about this. With Lazard dead and Sephiroth back in control Kadaj would be safe. By tonight the one-winged angeal would fly again and they with him. Reno would be there too, to hold Kadaj and kiss away his tears. His mission was accomplished. Loz and Yazoo could finally be together again.

"I love you little brother.."

"I love you too, Loz. "

Satisfied, Loz raised up his arms. He focsed all his strength into them, pushing all the power he possesed to the tip top of his fingers. He was strong. he was powerful. He knew he could to this. One hand grasped the pip, holding it tight. He looked back over his shoulder at Kadaj, smiling.

Closing his eyes he swung his arm forward, plunging the broken metal through his wrist.

Kadaj whimpered pititfully, trying to hold back the tears. This was what Loz wanted. He couldn't stop it but it didn't mean he wanted to watch it either. Yet he couldn't bring himself to look away as Loz slowly pulled his bloody arm off the pipe and then did the same to the other. The metal burst through his skin, spraying him in warm blood. He had killed and hurt before, but nothing hurt worse than this.

When the last breath escaped his burly brother a smile was still on his face. Kadaj knelt down and gathered the man into his arms, holding Loz's head to his chest. It started with one tear. Then another and another. Until finally he couldn't stop them. He sobbed into his brother's hair, rocking back and forth begging Loz not to leave him. He had tried to be so strong for his brother but he was empty. Empty and alone in this world without his siblings to make him whole. Terrible screams echoed through the Compound filling the building with his pain.

Warm arms slipped around Kadaj's shoulders pulling the two brothers apart. He didn't fight. Just stared into the lifeless face of his brother. Reno pulled Kadaj against him, letting the Remnant scream and beat his chest. He pet the Remnant's hair, letting him get it all out now. He looked up to Sephiroth and the angel nodded, instilling his deepest trust in the ex-Turk. He knew Reno would take care of what remained of their broken family. In a rare show of tenderness, the one winged angel tucked the lovers close and led them away.

~+Epilogue+~

"Sephiroth!" Zack ran into the room, waving a letter in his hand. It had been three months since they had escaped the Compound and fled to Zack's hometown of Gongaga. Rufus had closed the Compound and discontinued any experiments, offering the two of them an all-expenses paid trip somewhere secluded. Somewhere they could live in peace.

"What is it?" loving mako eyes glanced up from his book.

"It's a letter from Rocket Town. I think it's Reno's handwriting."

Setting down his book Sephieorht moved over to let Zack sit and they opened the letter.

_Hey guys._

_Has it really been three months since we got out of there? Doesn't feel like it. Cid and Vincent are taking ood care of us now, Kadaj and I have been staying at their place. Cid's back into his old mechanical work and Vincent's the brooding housewife. He's calmed down considerably since he's been out here. It's pretty fun taking a giant wolf-monster-thing for a walk every other 'd hardly recognize us we look so alive now. I hope you guys are doing well too. Took me forever to find you._

_Kadaj has been recovering slowly. Cid and Vin had a gravesite built for Loz and Yazoo down the trail from the house. He goes with Vincent and they leave flowers for them every few days. It's been hell trying to get him to open up again but he's slowly starting to come out of his shell. _

_I really think you'd be proud of him, Sephiroth. I know Loz and Yazoo are._

_Well, I won't talk your ear off forever. You got our address now so we better hear back from you. Got it?_

_Love, Reno._


End file.
